thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The lion guard:Meeting Ayo (the furture leader of the lioness guard)
Nala and simba were lying down other util they met Kitwana and Kichea Jamba and Ayo's parents "hi sorr to irrupt you am Kitwana and this my mate Kichea" Kitwana said how are you doing" Kichea said "hi am simba the king of pridelands and this is my mate nala" Kitwana and Kichea are shocked and bowed like other king and queen then Ayo and jamba comes "and these are my childern the orange one who haves my fur color is Ayo and the oen who haves Kichea's fur is her older borther jamba" he said "oh i will kion and Ayo jamba and kair will be very good freinds" simab said as thye let them inside the pride rock "woah" ayo said "ikr Little sis" Jamba siad then kion runs up to them "hi am kion and i knwo that we gonan be good freinds liek dad said" he said "yea" Ayo and Jamba said then Fuli bumps into them "sorry am fast" She said "and this fuli" Kion said as he rubs angist her making fuli purr "oh" ayo said then Ayo and jamba heared "Zuka zama!" it was bunga he did a flip next to kion and fuli "woah news cubs this is Un-Bunga-lievable! am Bunga Bunga the honey Badger" Bunga said then Beshte walsk next to kion,fuli, and bunga "and am beshte am a hippo" Beshte said "woah" ayo said then ono lands on ayo makign her confused "and that is Ono" kion said as pointign to ono with his paw "oh" jamba and Ayo said "am Ayo" Ayo siad "and am her Older borther Jamba:" jamba said then ona flies to see what going on "Hapana! is the hyeanas!" "we gonna come" kion said "til the prideland end" eh said as running "lion gaurd Defend!" the lion gaurd said as runnign after him "woah that ctachpahse tho" Ayo said "ikr little sister" Jamba "let's follow them!" ayo said as she runs after them even jamba then they sneaks so the lion guard won't see them then they reached the hyeana "hyeanas leave the pride lands!" yelled Kion "oh yea who gonna stopped us?" Janja asked "us!" yelled fuli then did a bayb roar by acciet "opps.." Kion bluehs in emberment "you sounded cute when you did the baby roar" Fuli said flirting then the hyenas walsk to the lion gaurd to get them counder then jamba roars by acceint "jamba!" Ayo yelled in feared "well who of these two cubs Jianja said to get them Coudrr "we are coungerd!" Ayo said in fear then ayo did the roar of the elders then a mark appears "woah did i did that?" she asked "omg!" Kion said then rusn up to her "did you got the the roar of the elders?" eh asked "well yea" Ayo said "it loosk like then they went back to where they are velogn with their parents The End Triva thsi is my first fanfic also this Ayo and her family's debut Category:Paw patrollover456